


Cover for The Mongoose Hunts The Snake

by sam007



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, M/M, Serial Killer Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam007/pseuds/sam007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for The Mongoose Hunts The Snake</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------<br/>Author's description of the fic:</p><p>    Written for another kink meme prompt: You know William has those big green eyes and that floppy haircut and an obvious affection for dogs like a big old softie</p><p>    but I kind of want it to turn out that he’s playing Hannibal just as hard as Hannibal’s playing him. I’d like to see that as a fic, that turnaround where it’s Will doing the string pulling and Hannibal only realizes it at that very last second… and can’t help but respect how clever it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Mongoose Hunts The Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gestalt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mongoose Hunts The Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788543) by [Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/Chi-chi-chimaera), [gestalt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/gestalt1). 



> I've read this story many time and yesterday I kept replaying the lungs scene in my head so much I had to reread it again and then I get the idea to make cover for it - first it was supposed to be coffee (or cappuccino - nicer texture) dripping from the lungs, but in the end I ended up with blood *shrugs*.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cannot see it you can see/download it here on [GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByH4glQM8AgbMUFnZjhTQ3MtY1k/view?usp=sharing) or [here at tumblr](http://sipral.tumblr.com/post/116761093808/cover-for-hannibal-fanfiction-the-mongoose-hunts).
> 
> The lungs image isn't mine but I found it as public domain clipart.


End file.
